<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Hearts and New Starts by soulevans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236020">Broken Hearts and New Starts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulevans/pseuds/soulevans'>soulevans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Engagement, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulevans/pseuds/soulevans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basic rundown is Gon and Killua have been best friends ever since the hunter exam, accompanying and being each other’s other halves. During that path they decide to step it up by making it official. After four happy years of dating what happens when Gon decides to propose? How will Killua react? How will it all go down? What does the future hold for them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ging Freecs/Kaito | Kite, Gon Freecs &amp; Retz, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Hearts and New Starts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day, today was the day he would do it. The dark haired male looked at the box in his hands as he smiled gently at it, his amber eyes filled with so much joy as he stared at the box longingly he knew that Killua would enjoy the surprise, well he hoped that he would. Storing the box in his pants he adjusted the tie around his collar, he had reserved a special place for tonight, he wanted to do it correctly. He wanted everything to be perfect, just like Killua was to him. Gon thought back to the day they had met. Little did he know back then was how much of an impact the other would have on him and his future. They had done everything together ever since they had met, Killua had kept him sane always being a shield to him and his impulsive decisions. He had never given up on him, not even when Gon had yelled at him, the brutal sayings when he had confronted Pitou. Allowing himself to drift he allowed himself to get lost in thought before he heard a cough behind him turning his head to the source of noise as he smiled gently at the figure, there stood Killua dressed in a white suit, a purple bow tie around his collar as he spoke up, his voice always made something inside of Gon feel comforted,</p><p>“Hey there. You’ve been messing with your tie, need help?” </p><p>Gon looked at his fingers that were tangled with the tie as he laughed softly and nodded his head gently, he could see the small smile on the others lips as he helped him untangle the mess that he had created, how did he get so lucky? He looked at Killua the entire time just adoring the way he worked. </p><p>“Thanks, I appreciate it, babe.”</p><p>Even after all these years the words still felt so exciting to say as Gon wrapped his muscular arms around  the other looking down at him, he wasn’t much taller than him only two inches but still. He saw as Killua’s face darkened before he heard him clear his throat stammering over his own words,</p><p>“Shut up.. stop being so embarrassing. Come on let’s go before we’re late and lose our spot.”</p><p>Even after all these years he had remained the same sarcastic kid Gon had met the one he had been falling for hell Gon would say he got even more sarcastic over the years but that was okay because it was just how he showed he cared and Gon would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy his witty replies. Taking his partners arm he smiled his cheery smile heading to grab his keys,</p><p>“Okay fine, you’re right. We’ll be late if we don’t go now.”</p><p>Closing the lights to their apartment he sighs happily because once they return home Killua won’t be Gon’s boyfriend anymore but his fiancé. Just the thought made Gon feel so much happiness as he locked up the apartment. Heading to the elevator with Killua’s arm hooked to his. Stepping into the elevator he can sense Killua’s excitement after all he knew that tonight was something special. What was that? Well it was their anniversary! Yeah Gon had planned this for nearly a year now, he had wanted to start a family for a while now but it had never seemed right. Plus Killua had always given hints that he needed a bit more time but lately he had been settling down more. Taking less jobs to spend time with Gon more. That excited Gon as he saw the perfect opportunity. He had spoken to Kite about it, after all he had always seen him as a parental figure since they got his father. He and Ging had been working on things.. slowly but it wasn’t a surprise given that Ging was new to this. When the elevator dinged indicating they could get off he exited with Killua already heading for the door that lead to the garage where residents parked their cars. Once they made it to the car Gon opened the door for Killua offering him a smile as Killua smiled back at him getting into the cars seat and buckling himself in as Gon closed the door heading to the drivers seat to buckle in and head for the restaurant. </p><p>Once they had reached the restaurant Gon parked the car taking in a deep breathe as Killua looked over at him, his mesmerizing blue eyes had worry in them as Killua reached for his hand,</p><p>“You okay? You seem lost in thought?”</p><p>Gon looked at him, in all honestly? He was nervous, he didn’t know if he could do it. Could he? He had planned this for so long and now he wouldn’t do it? No.. pull yourself together Gon. </p><p>“Yeah. I’m fine, just thinking. Okay, let’s head inside come on..”</p><p>Killua looked unconvinced as he decided to let it go instead getting out of the car closing the door behind him as Gon locked the cars doors taking his hand before leading him to the restaurants entrance. Once they slipped inside Gon looked at the hostess with a warm smile as he spoke up,</p><p>“Reservation for Freecss.”</p><p>He heard a small chuckle looking over at Killua as he stuck out his tongue at him only to get flicked on the forehead as the hostess laughed softly and led them to the table, they were seated outside as a garden surrounded them, fairy lights decorating the area as other people quietly ate their dinners. Once at the table Gon pulled out the chair for the other as Killua thanked him softly before sitting down looking at his hands as he waited for Gon to sit down. Once he was seated a waiter came over introducing himself as he gave them the menus. Gon thanked him telling him they’d need a bit of time before they were ready to order. After ordering what they both had wanted and eating their dinner Killua had been ready to call it a night, head back and watch some movies while cuddling his boyfriend as they had paid and were ready to leave Gon grabbed his hand gently and rubbed circles on it as Killua cocked his head seeing his boyfriend being so nervous made him feel kinda nervous as Gon spoke up,</p><p>“Hey, Killua?”</p><p>The words were soft as Killua responded softly to make sure no one could hear them,</p><p>“Yeah? What’s wrong Gon?”</p><p>Gon sighed softly as he pulled his chair out allowing himself to stand as he got on one knee and he could see Killua’s eyes narrow at him a feeling nagging inside Gon as he retreated the box from his pocket and opened it up,</p><p>“Killua Zoldyck.. will you make me the happiest man on this earth and marry me..?”</p><p>The words were sincere people stopped eating as they watched the couple seeing a man on his knee as the other male looked like a ghost. </p><p>“Killua??”</p><p>The words echoed in Killua’s ears as he snapped back to reality and stood up harshly the chair almost toppling over as tears threatened to fall, not the happy ones either as Killua ran out of the restaurant. Gon saw it happen as he couldn’t move, his heart shattered at the reaction before he stood up awkwardly as eyes adverted from the scene and Gon ran out of the restaurant looking for Killua but he wasn’t in the parking lot, damn where did he go? Thinking fast he got into the car heading back home, he knew Killua had most likely gone home. Heading for the complex he parked and ran for the entrance heading for the stairs as he sprinted through them. Heading for the door as he was going to unlock the door only for it to be already opened. When he stepped inside he saw Killua on the couch, tears covering his face as he was disheveled, what had he done.. did he make a mistake..</p><p>“Kill- babe.. what’s wrong? I’m so-“</p><p>Gon stepped closer to him almost near him before Killua’s head looked up at him, anger and frustration written all over him,  </p><p>“Shut up! Shut up! Why would you do that?! Why?! Gon- why would you do this...!”</p><p>Gon was confused and blinked furiously to prevent the tears from falling, he was hurt by how Killua was talking to him. It hurt so badly, almost like a knife to the heart. </p><p>“After everything I told you about my parents marriage? And how I don’t believe in marriage.. why would you do this.. why would you ask me to marry you.. why? Also my answer? It’s a no. I don’t want to marry you!”</p><p>Killua jumped from the couch as his chest heaved up and down, the apartment once warm now seemed so cold, Gon’s heart shattered into millions of pieces at the words of his loved one. It brought back the memories of how he had hurt Killua by saying he had never cared for kite and how it was so easy for him. </p><p>“Killua-“</p><p>“Not another word.. please.. don’t make this harder than it already is. Gon I- I don’t think I’ll ever be able to give you what you want.. I think it’s best if we take a break-“</p><p>The words had hurt to hear as Gon only nodded knowing he couldn’t argue with Killua once he had decided something. Heading more like having to drag himself to the room they once had shared, Gon grabbed a suitcase from the closet as he packed some of his things, he could came back another time for the rest. For now he only needed a few things as he grabbed his phone dialing a number as the phone rang and he held it to his ear, three rings later he heard a voice from the other side,</p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Hey..I need a place to stay and I don’t want to bother you but-“</p><p>“Gon. You know you aren’t bothering me, you know this will always be your home. Come on I’ll pick you up. Wait for me, I’ll be over soon I’m around the area anyways so it shouldn’t be long.”</p><p>Gon heard as the phone clicked before he could reply, tears falling as he zipped up the suitcase, wiping his tears he decided to head back outside to the living room. There sat Killua his eyes never daring to look at Gon as Gon spoke softly,</p><p>“I’ll get the rest of my things soon- you probably won’t want to see me so I can get them when you’re not around or-“</p><p>Before he could finish he heard a knock at the door, heading for the door he saw a familiar man standing there as he gave him an awkward smile,</p><p>“Hey.. Gon. Kite is in the car they sent me up here for you-“</p><p>Killua looked up as he knew that voice. He frowned slightly as he saw the familiar figure walk in, the look the man gave him wasn’t a pleasant one. Gon could feel the tension as he bit his lip.</p><p>“Let’s go dad..”</p><p>The words echoed in Killua’s mind as Ging nodded grabbing the suitcase letting him walk out first before he looked back at Killua and shook his head closing the door behind him. Killua sighed as he walked to the lonely bedroom heading into the bed he once shared with Gon. The sheets still smelled of him as Killua cried into the sheets, he had lost Gon..</p><p> </p><p>Once Gon was in the car he let himself break free as his parents watched him with mixed emotions, Ging conflicted with how to deal with this and Kite well they weren’t sure how to comfort him and make sure they didn’t crash along the way. But once they got home they would make sure to spoil Gon in their affection as they knew it’s what Gon needed right now. Once they got home Kite told Ging to carry the suitcase inside to Gon’s room as they took Gon into the living room instantly seating him and comforting him,</p><p>“There, there my child.. calm down-“</p><p>It had taken so long for Kite to be able to get this affectionate and just be able to soothe Gon like this, back then Kite could soothe Gon with just a smile but now Kite did more. They had formed a tight relationship with Gon. They were practically one of the few things that made Gon happy so just holding the young adult made them happy knowing they were comforting. Hearing Gon’s sniffles coming to a stop they smiled patting his head softly as they spoke,</p><p>“So, you want to talk about it? I’m all ears-“</p><p>Gon just shook his head as tried to smile,</p><p>“No- it’s fine.. really. Can we just watch a movie or do something to distract my mind?”</p><p>Kite nodded with a sweet smile as they would spend the rest of the night watching movies. </p><p>It had been three months after the breakup and well Gon was dealing with it rather badly, he still couldn’t believe that what had happened had been real. He had long since moved his things out of the apartment, moved back in with his parents for the time being before he could find a new place. It was so hard when everything reminded him of Killua, it was even harder that Killua had cut him off out of everything.. it just made him want to cry and never leave his room but Kite always encouraged Gon to leave the house and be productive wether that be hitting the gym or picking up job assignments from the hunter association but when he wasn’t doing that he was helping Kite around with whatever they needed help with. Unfortunately that would make things complicated for him as when he had come back home from one of his workouts he was met with a girl at his parents porch, Gon walked over to her as he tapped her shoulder gently and she turned around, her turquoise eyes captivating him I’m the same way someone’s once did and still do, only that someone doesn’t even want to see him not even covered in paint. His jaw dropped slightly at her as her lips curled into a smile,</p><p>“I’m assuming you’re Gon? Hi Gon. I’m Retz. Kite invited me! They said that they had a son who was around my age who could show me around!”</p><p>Gon looked at the girl as he smiled softly and took her hand shaking it before laughing,</p><p>“Yeah that’s me! Hi Retz nice to meet you. Can I just say that’s such a unique name?”</p><p>Retz looked at Gon before sticking her tongue out at him playfully,</p><p>“Well the same goes for you Gon. Such a unique name. Well at least we won’t have a problem remembering them! Ha two easy names to remember!”</p><p>“Well Retz. Umm would you like to come inside? Not to brag but Kite makes the best cookies in the world and I’m sure I spotted some earlier!”</p><p>Her lips curled into a bigger smile at the mention of cookies as Gon let her in, well at least he could make a new friend. Little did he knew he had been being watched as the figure speeded off. </p><p>Meanwhile with Killua he had moved out of the apartment, he had decided that it wasn’t for him, without Gon there if felt too empty.. to sad. He had moved back in with his parents too, the Zoldycks. Back to Kukuroo mountain where he belonged and never should’ve left.. life had been a misery for him since he was back but in his eyes he owed this to them. He had told them if it didn’t work out with Gon he’d return- plus Gon had practically ran back to Ging and Kite. Killua wasn’t mad no but rather upset. The man who had left Gon for nearly all his life now got to be his father and be able to comfort him like he once did. Little did he know was that he would be receiving some rather heart wrenching news on Gon. When Illumi made his way home he marched straight for his younger brother as he gripped his shoulder,</p><p>“Killua. I have news.”</p><p>After Illumi caught Killua up to date with what he had seen Killua pursed his lips into a thin line before sighing in disbelief and thinking of a reply but nothing came to mind as he just blankly replied ,</p><p>“Illumi. Why did you tell me this? Why are you even stalking him? He’s MY ex. I’m over it-“</p><p>The words hurt as Killua knew he was lying, no matter what he did he wasn’t over it. Gon was the love of his life.. Gon was the only man he had been with. Gon was the only one he wanted. But knowing that Gon was probably seeing someone else made his heart hurt. Well for now he had to make sure he was ready for a special meeting with his father, excusing himself he walked out of the room heading for his father’s room. Well here comes nothing. Entering the room Killua looked to see his father seated down with a tea cup next to him, his mother nowhere to be seen as Killua sat down near his father, his father’s icy stare softening once he laid eyes on his son. Silva was a rather complicated person but he had a sorta sweet spot for Killua after all he was the heir to everything. Killua spoke with his father for a bit before he exited the room sighing, he needed to talk to Gon.. he needed to see him. But that couldn’t happen. At least not now. Hold on Gon I’m coming for you were the thoughts Killua had as he was going on his final mission before he would return back to where he belonged, back with Gon.</p><p>Two months have now passed. In total it’s been 5 months, about to be half a year. Gon sighs as he’s holding Retz in his arms, her hot breath on his bare chest as they sit outside in the summer sun, she’s fallen asleep while reading her book. Kite brought them lemonade and Ging is off doing a last minute expedition. He said he’d be back in time for the dinner they’d be having. It was to celebrate. What’s that? Well it’s to celebrate to a new start as a family as they’ve been getting more close and welcome Retz as well given she was practically family now as she’s quickly became one of Gon’s closest friends. Kite even thinking there’s more to them. But Gon couldn’t do that. Not when he still loved Killua and still desperately hoped Killua would come back. He wouldn’t give up. Not yet or ever. Even with Retz trying to help him he didn’t want to give up on Killua. Soon.. soon he’d have his moon back. Soon his life would be complete again. Even if he had to take down the entire Zoldyck family to see Killua again he would. Even if he had to deal with Silva Zoldyck himself. And well Gon wasn’t going to let Killua run away. Not again. Not ever. Sighing to himself he’s putting Retz down on the ground gently as she stirs before opening up her eyes and rubbing the sleep away,</p><p>“Gon? Oh- did I fall asleep?”</p><p>The blonde rubs her eyes again as she’s stretching the book that had been resting on her falling to the ground as she picks it up,</p><p>“Were you watching me sleep you creep?”</p><p>She’s teasing him as his face turns a bright shade of pink and he laughs,</p><p>“What? Of course not! Retz you know I wouldn’t!”</p><p>“Uh huh! Sure creep!”</p><p>She’s laughing before tackling him and laying on top of him, they both lay there as Retz looks down on him her gaze soft and loving, Gon stares back up at her eyes before leaning his eyes cloud with hidden sadness memories trying to could him again but Gon isn’t going to let that happen instead he’s leaning in close and smiling, </p><p>“Okay you win Retz, come on let’s go-“</p><p>Before he can finish his sentence he feels a hand on his cheek and well he is startled by the affection. He hadn’t been touched like that since.. his eyes well up as sadness threatens to take over again and as Retz stares at him before getting off,</p><p>“It’s Killua again, isn’t it?” </p><p>Gon looks at her confused before he’s sitting up looking at her with hidden sadness and worry in his eyes,</p><p>“What? Retz where did you get that from?”</p><p>“Gon I know you. I know that you still hurt over him no matter how much you try to hide it from me. Come on Freeccs if you really love him go get him again. It doesn’t matter what happened. Go get your man.”</p><p>Gon sighs and smiles at her trying to hide his pain he knew that if Killua wanted him back he would’ve already texted him or at least unblocked him because Gon always made the first move. </p><p>“I highly doubt Killua would want me back-“</p><p>“And how would you know that idiot? Can you read my mind?”</p><p>Before he can finish his sentence he hears a familiar voice, the voice sounds to real, it hurts too much. It can’t be- it can’t be! Gon looks to the source as his eyes well up and he stands up running for the male embracing him as he’s crying freely now,</p><p>“Killua..!”</p><p>He’s hugging the male tight afraid if he lets go he’ll wake up and Killua will still be gone. No.. no.. if this is a dream he would die from heartbreak.. he can’t do this. Please just for once can he have something good? </p><p>“Hey there gon-“</p><p>The voice replies and before Gon can even control himself he’s pulling away smashing his lips unto the others in a desperate kiss, to his surprise it’s matched and Gon cries harder, how he missed this feeling, pulling away for breathe he’s seeing Killua pull away completely a pang to Gon’s heart before Killua pulls out a ring and smiles,</p><p>“I believe you have something to say to me..”</p><p>Gon smiles as he takes the ring getting on one knee before speaking,</p><p>“Killua Zoldyck will you marry me?”</p><p>All it takes is one word as Gon’s heart stops and he’s smiling, a simple yes. Gon slips the ring on his lovers finger before Retz creeps up and yells,</p><p>“See happy ending right?”</p><p>“Yeah..”</p><p>“All thanks to me demanding Killua come see because you might’ve been hung on him still-“</p><p>Gon laughs as he’s holding Killua close and thanks Retz, all he can say is he’s happy to start over. Now with the person who means the world to him, </p><p>“Well Killua guess what? Here’s to broken hearts and our new path..I love you.”</p><p>“Oh shut up! Stop being embarrassing!”</p><p>Taking in the words of his fiancé he’s laughing and giving him a kiss once again, they’d be in for a real treat as they would be wedding planning and starting a new future.. together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! I’m not too good at this, this is my first time writing on this site! I really hope everyone really enjoys this, it came to me in the shower lmao. But I thought, hey I’m bored why not put my writing skills to the test, I haven’t wrote a fan fiction/ story in so long so why not give it a try! I hope you all enjoy this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>